1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a utility jack that may be used by construction workers, roofers, or painters on either an inclined roof or a flat roof. The utility jack, in one mode, has at least one adjustable support frame for providing a platform for the level support of a tray which can support various construction or paint tools, materials, and supplies and/or used as a paint tray. The utility jack, in another mode, also has at least one compartment for the storage of tools, materials or supplies for the construction worker, roofer or painter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, utility jacks for the level support of construction tools, construction materials, or paint cans on an inclined roof have been known and used by construction workers, roofers, or painters but these utility jacks did not have a fixed level support for a paint tray and/or a large area, non-skid, elastomeric element for enhanced traction and added safety.
Some prior art examples of utility jacks for an inclined roof are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 612, 256; 1,599,209; and 5,249,397.
The Monaco patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,397) discloses a platform for use on an inclined roof which platform has two adjustable support legs, each leg having a small area foot-like element with a rubber pad attached thereto.
The patents to Mattson (U.S. Pat. No. 612,256) and Cashman (U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,209), each discloses the use of utility jacks with an adjustable platform. The Mattson patent discloses the use of tangs or projections in the support legs of the jacks in order to secure the jack to the roof whereas the Cashman patent discloses the use of nails or screws to secure the jack to the roof.
The O'Farrel patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,187) discloses a level support for a can of paint on an inclined roof. The support is constructed from a unitary, non-adjustable element with a cavity therein for receipt of the can of paint.
The patents to Dierolf (U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,904) and Kudra, III (U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,202), each discloses a support having a large area, non-skid element(s) used by construction workers on an inclined roof, but each support is used to support the construction worker, herself or himself.
The Wozney, Jr., patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,720) discloses a non-skid holder for shingles on an inclined roof wherein said holder is provided with a large area, non-skid element.